Don't Lose Hope
by PercabethismyOPT
Summary: Set after The Girl In The Fireplace. Rose is thinking about everything that has happened that day. She soon gets unexpended visitors and learns that maybe the Doctor cares about her more then she thinks… not to mention, getting to mess with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Post Girl In The Fireplace**

Rose was lying in her bed wiping tears from her eyes muttering angrily _stupid doctor, stupid Reinette, stupid robots. _ The last she had seen the Doctor he was in the console room looking more heartbroken then she had ever seen him, reading that stupid letter. She felt bad, she had ditched Mickey but she couldn't really stand to be around anyone at the moment. She wiped more tears from her eyes. Stupid Reinette. What did she have that Rose didn't? _Right_, Rose thought to her self, _she's one of the most accomplished women in history. I'm just a shop girl from London. At least I know where I stand with the Doctor. _Rose thought, _not very high._ She wiped even more tears. _Why am I crying? _She asked herself, it's_ not like we're together._ But sometime when she said something smart or noticed something the Doctor didn't, he would look at her like she was one of the most special things in the universe. It was those looks that gave her hope. Apparently she was wrong, she thought bitterly. Suddenly, there was a golden light in her room and four girls fell out.

Rose looked at them in alarm. "Who are you?" The four girls just look at each other wide-eyed. One girl, the leader it seemed, stepped up and said, "I'm you."

When Rose recovered from her shock, she looked at herself and asked, "How did you get here?" It wasn't hard to believe the girl was telling the truth; she did look at lot like Rose. Her future self looked at her and responded, "You know about Bad Wolf, right?" When Rose nodded she continued, "Well, the Doctor didn't get all of the time vortex out and now I can travel anywhere I want." Rose looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm also immortal." She smiled sheepishly at Rose. Rose on the other hand stared at her future self, her mouth hanging open from shock. "Anyway, to avoid confusion everybody can call me Bad Wolf." Bad Wolf continues. Rose gave up trying to processes what will happen to her self in the future and turned to the other three girls. "Who are you?" She asked them. A dark skinned one stepped up and said "I'm Martha Jones" She gestured to another person who looked in her fortes and had red hair. "This is Donna Noble." She gestured to the lasted girls who also had red hair and looked to be in her twenties. "And this is Amy Pond." Amy smiled at her. Rose nodded to all of them. Bad Wolf notices for the first time the tear tracks on her past self's cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asked her past self worriedly. Rose looks at her future shelf "Madame de Pompadour" she says, surprising even herself about how bitter she sounded. Bad Wolf nods in understanding. "Wait," the girl, Martha, asks, "What happened?" Bad Wolf quickly filled the other girls in on what had happened. "Well," Donna said, "This just proves my point." "What point?" Bad Wolf questions.

"That the Doctor is a stupid prat." Even Rose had to laugh at that one. "So," Amy said coming to sit next to her, "do you want to talk about it. Because we are some of the only people who will understand." "Wait," Rose questions, something drawing on her, "How do you guys know the doctor?" They all look at each other.

'I think I will be easer to just show you." Bad Wolf said after a beat of awkward silence. Suddenly, Rose's head is filled with pictures and memories that aren't hers. She sees Darleks and cybermen and her standing on a beach crying. She sees everything that happens that leads her to being separated from the Doctor forever. Rose gasps, her eyes flying open, her brain never even registering that she closed them in the first place. She looks at her future self. "What was that?" She questions, not even bothering to hide the shakiness of her voice. "That" bad Wolf looks at her, "was doomsday."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose looks at her future self with tears in her eyes. "So how are they?" She demands, "They travel with the Doctor." She let out a sob "Am I just a Sara Jane Smith." Martha looked at Bad Wolf "She was the one" "Yeah," Bad Wolf cut her "That was her." Martha nods. Donna looks at Rose in disbelief. "Do you honestly believe that?" Rose opened her mouth to reply but Donna continued, "Because if you do, then you are just as stupid as the Doctor." Rose looks at her "Well, what am I supposed to believe. I met Sara Jane who used to be super close to the Doctor and now he doesn't even mention her. He promises he would not leave me and then with in 24 hours he abandons me on a spaceship with no way home just to save some girl he met that day." "Rose, trust me when I say this, the Doctor loves you." Martha told the upset girl. "Yeah," Donna agrees "Cause I saw him after Bad Wolf bay, and trust me he was heartbroken." Rose looks at Bad Wolf. "Is this true?" She asks not wanting to believe. Bad Wolf looks at her past self. "This is the first time I've heard it." Martha cuts in "He talked about you all the time." "Really?" Rose asks. "It was as annoying at hell." Donna exclaimed. "I know," Martha agreed. "Always, _Oh, I miss rose so much, I wish Rose were here, Rose would know what to do_." Martha turns to look at Rose and Bad Wolf. "Do you know," she asked them, "that the first thing he was to me when I boarded the Tardis, the very first this is, your not replacing her you know. The very first thing!" Martha exclaimed. "Really?" Rose asked. Martha nods. "If that's not good enough" she continues, "When we were trying to figure out what was going on he says to me_, Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. _He literality say that to me."

"Well, that's very Doctor." Rose laughs, "Did he really say that." "Yeah." Martha nods. "He talked about you all the time." Donna said. "It was very quite annoying." Rose smiled, "I wish I could have seen him face." Donna looks at Bad Wolf, "You can get inside peoples heads?" She questions. "Well, yeah. I should be able to." Bad Wolf responds. "Here, you can take at look at my memories." "Mine too," Martha agrees. "Are you sure?" Bad Wolf asks. "Yes, I'm sure now, get on get on with it." Bad Wolf shrugs. Suddenly Roses mind was filed with memories that she was not a part of. She saw the Doctor heartbroken expression when Donna first saw him after Bad Wolf Bay. She saw Martha talking to the Doctor and the Doctor looking at her and seeing Rose. She saw the Doctor talking about her. And it felt good. If Rose had to be honest with her self, it felt really good. To know that the Doctor did care about her. To know she wasn't just left behind and forgotten. Rose looks at all of them, and smiles. "Come on," Bad Wolf takes her hand "I think you need some girl time. We could drop you back here in two minutes, or" she pauses, "We could drop you back here in a week. Just enough time for the Doctor to panic." Bad wolf smiles. Rose smiles, and in a flash of golden light everyone in the room disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. If I did Rose would still be here.**

Rose doubled over laughing the second Bad Wolf transported them to the place they were staying. One quick look around the room assured her that everybody else was doing the same. "Did you see that face?" Donna managed to get out. Everybody just laughed harder in response. Rose has been traveling with them for about three months and it was great. She didn't realize how much she missed having a girl for company. It was also cool because Bad Wolf could travel to parallel universes. She had been to the one she gets trapped at and meat her dad. Once they explained everything he started treating them like his own. It was great to finally have a dad. They also told him about the Doctor and Bad Wolf told him Rose and the Doctor would be coming soon. Once everyone was done laughing Bad Wolf said "So I was thinking we could take Rose back to the Doctor tomorrow."

"Why, I love traveling with you guys." I complain

"Yeah," Amy agrees, "I don't want to lose Rose." I smile at her. These guys were definitely the best friends in the whole world.

"I don't mean forever." Bad Wolf said. "We can pick her up anytime we want."

"But then you guys are going to go on lots of amazing adventures with out me."

"What if right after we drop Rose off we can go straight to pick her up a week later. So Rose gets her time with the Doctor," cue look from Martha and eye roll from Donna, "and we don't go on any awesome adventures without her." Martha finishes.

"That could work." Bad Wolf nods. "So, it's all settled. Now we can watch the Doctors reaction to Rose being missing for," Bad Wolf looks at me.

'How long do you want to be gone for?" She asks me.

I think about this for a second, "A week," I finally answer. Bad Wolf nods. With a wave of her hand there was golden light and I couldn't see anymore.

The Doctor was freaking out. Rose has been missing for a week and he still hasn't got the faintest idea where she went. He was ashamed to admit up he didn't realize she was missing until day two. He thought she was just giving him time to recover from Reinette. Reinette, he was so stupid. How could he think he loved her? He didn't even know her. But he knew Rose and if her disappearance taught him anything, it's that he loves her. The Doctor was pacing the console room trying to think where Rose could be when Mickey walked in.

"What?" The Doctor snapped at Mickey

"Have you found her yet?" He replies in the same tone of voice. The Doctor broke and looked at Mickey with the most heartbroken expression on his face. "No"

When the golden light disappeared Rose found herself in her room on the Tardis. She looked over and everyone else and Bad Wolf answered the question in her eyes.

"You are the only one who can see us." Rose nodded. She took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

When Rose walked to the consul room she heard the most pitiful no she's ever heard in her life. She looks over at everyone and aww's silently. She rolls her eyes when she saw that Donna had a video camera. Rose then turns around, takes another deep breath and walks in the consul room asking "no what?"


End file.
